The Stockholm Syndrome
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: Just how deep can it get you? 6x1 implied
1. Through Barred Windows

AN Just something that popped into my head when I was a Watching the sunset while on holiday. 200 word long drabble.

Rating: G-PG

Summery: Heero was captured while on a mission and given to Zechs Marquise, what's his life like? Drabble, 6x1 implied.

Disclaimer: Look at the sky, when that falls I'll own 'em.

**The Stockholm Syndrome**

**Chapter 1 - Through Barred Windows**

"What are you thinking about?"

"The sky…"

"What?"

"It's been there for a billions of years before us and it'll be there for billions of years after us but all man seems to do is argue about who owns it, who controls it…"

"Heero…"

"I know, I shouldn't be thinking about the war and I'm sorry but I can't help think… nothing lasts forever does it? War, peace, revolution… Yet all man can do is fight about who controls what.

One nation strips another of gold, riches, jewels… even people but their gains never last forever and the conquerors don't live forever. Maybe you are right, maybe OZ is right, maybe fighting isn't worth it. You might control the colonies but there'd be no more war, no more fighting, no more death…"

"If you're starting to think like that then maybe we'll start to think about getting rid of the chains. Now come back to bed, it's late."

"Yes Zechs." Heero turned obediently and followed his lover and keeper back into the bedroom. He'd do as he was told, he wanted the chains off. Besides, it wasn't the same looking at the sky through barred windows.

Owari 


	2. Conditioning

**The Stockholm Syndrome**

**Conditioning**

"Heero." He heard the whisper and thought he was dreaming. Dreaming of a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. Dreaming of a voice he never thought he'd hear again. Dreaming of a friend, if he was honest, he'd long since given up for dead.

"Heero." He didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do

'Please,' he begged noiselessly, 'tell me.'

As though responding to the unheard plea, then again Duo had always known him better then anyone, "Heero, turn around!"

Anyone except Zechs that is, or else Duo would know that he wasn't called Heero anymore, no real loss, not like it had been his name to begin with.

Slowly and silently he did as he was told. Looking into violet eyes that were staring at him, relieved.

"Thank God, for a minute there I thought it wasn't you." There was a pause; the eyes were looking wary now. "Heero…?"

Blue eyes met violet for the first time in the conversation and Heero silently and invisibly fought the urge to flinch but still he didn't speak.

"Heero I can get you out of here but you have to trust me and we have to go now."

Get out of here?

Leave this? His home. His life.

Leave everything?

Leave Zechs?

He was still being watched expectantly.

"Heero?" He didn't move.

"Heero, we have to go now!"

He stepped back slowly once and then immediately took another step, moving back into the room away from eyes that were widening with understanding, horror and betrayal.

He shut his eyes, squeezing them shut tightly and started to shake his head even as he backed away, moving deeper into the room, away from the balcony, blood roaring in his ears so loudly that he didn't realise he wasn't alone in the room until he backed into a solid chest.

"1001?" Immediately his eyes flew open and sought out the place where Duo's had been…

There was no one left on the balcony.

"01! Are you alright?"

He spun round and buried his face in the broad chest, "Master…" He whispered almost silently, sighing softly in relief as he felt strong arms wrap round him tightly.

"What happened? Who upset you like this? What's wrong?"

"I…" He broke off, shaking his head again, "it was… nothing."

Zechs didn't believe him, he could tell but he could also see that he was trusted enough not to push the subject, not now anyway.

He moved his head slightly from its place hidden in the fabric of Zechs' uniform so he could see the balcony out of the corner of his eye and silently and urgently he gave one last order, commanding his friend to run.

**Owari**


	3. Spoils of war

**The Stockholm Syndrome **

**Spoils of War **

Duo slumped to the floor and slammed his head back against the stone wall violently. One, twice and then again before some sense of self preservation stopped him.

"God Heero." He buried his face in his hands breathing noisily through his fingers before he tore his head up roughly so it collided again. 'Shit!'

Not that he wanted them to be executed that is, because he knew that was the fate that had almost certainly awaited them, even if he'd been able to convince Heero to move.

He realised that he hadn't completely believed it when he'd been told of the new status of his friend, of just how deeply that had gotten to him.

No, he hadn't believed it, but he'd still been marginally prepared, even so, he'd still had to fight against the horror threatening to overwhelm him as he'd realised that Heero wasn't turning and turning around and he admitted that for a split second he'd thought he'd been set up. Before acknowledging that he'd know Heero anywhere, even just from the back of his head, no matter how long it had been since he'd last seen it.

"Heero…" Heero Yuy, one of the strongest people Duo had ever know. He'd seen the blank expression when he'd addressed him as such and had also known that, despite his attempts to stir up the past by using that name, Heero wasn't Heero anymore.

He heard footsteps outside and automatically sat up straighter, then again, not like he was Duo anymore either.

"3502." He was numbered, like so many prisoners of war before him, once so different, now very much the same. Just one more number of Zechs' spoils of war.

Zechs appeared in the doorway accompanied on either side by an armed guard and he felt deep, bitter twinge of satisfaction that they still considered him dangerous enough to bother with the sentinel.

"You did well today," he sneered in response to the praise and Zechs hit him across the face. "As did 1001," the blonde continued without breaking pace as he smiled mockingly, "I bet you thought you'd be able to convince him to come back with you, didn't you?"

Duo didn't say anything, he didn't need to, he knew for a fact that everything he was feeling was playing all over his face as his mind flashed back to the point when he'd finally acknowledged the sick feeling in his stomach, the point when he'd realised that Heero was staying put.

There had been a broken hero in front of him and snipers watching his every move below, waiting to see if the two of them would bolt for it. Zechs' last test of Heero's loyalty.

He'd been oh so tempted to run anyway, despite the fact that he knew he wouldn't get away, just so he could feel the burning pain that came with being show somewhere non lethal, temporarily anyway, so he could be told just how deeply he'd failed before he died. Just so he could feel something, just so it would be over. But then he'd seen Heero squeeze his eyes shut and back away and he'd known that Heero was lost. So he'd slid back down the wall and had gone back to his cell peaceably, docile as a baby lamb and much better trained than he'd thought he'd been.

From the look on Zechs' face he could tell that Zechs knew exactly what he was thinking.

The man smirked and reached out a hand, patting him on the head.

Duo flinched as he leaned into it automatically before he pulled away violently lashing out with his teeth. Zechs laughed this time.

"Did you ever think, 3502, that there is a reason Heero is living like a prince while you're stuck in a cell?"

And for the first time in a long time Duo knew exactly what to say. "That's not living… Zechs."

There was a single flash of anger in the ice blue eyes as he was struck so hard he felt the bones in his neck twist in protest. He met the gaze of his captor though and kept it, refusing to blink even as Zechs turned and walked away quickly, leaving him in darkness as he slammed the cell door shut behind him.

**Fin**


End file.
